


[fanmix] you want its wings

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Gen, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Relationships: Female Jedi Exile & Kreia, Female Jedi Exile/Kreia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	[fanmix] you want its wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



**i. my name is silence** madder mortem **ii. eyeless winter** bloodbark **iii. the annihilation sequence** jordan reyne **iv. monster** starset **v. say hello melancholia** iamx **vi. beautiful delirium** blackbriar **vii. the spell** cellar darling **viii. someone to trust** bear mccreary **ix. a latch to open** hannah fury **x. hypnos** madder mortem

[listen on openwhyd](https://openwhyd.org/u/5e97dd27d24d2b59d2bd353c/playlist/3)

**i. my name is silence** madder mortem   
spelling my name in analogies   
pulling your eyelids down   
over my silence, over your blind eyes   
building myself an anomaly   
building with breaking hands

**ii. eyeless winter** bloodbark   
the wait of the winter whitened my path   
as the journey felt my print in the snow   
the fog drowned the heartbeat and hissed   
hours led to minutes, saw the fret in the winds

**iii. the annihilation sequence** jordan reyne   
this is the wish i pretend to use   
this is the ruse of my faith in you   
letting in the sun, i'm letting two of us   
be two of one

**iv. monster** starset   
you're the pulse in my veins   
you're the war that i wage   
can you change me?   
can you change me?

**v. say hello melancholia** iamx   
you will feel my every fear   
you will cry my every tear   
say hello melancholia   
i want you to adore me   
i want you to ignore me   
say hello melancholia

**vi. beautiful delirium** blackbriar   
you called me a magical bouquet   
with hemlock and deadly nightshade   
thorn apple and lily of the valley   
quite unusual, quite uncanny

**vii. the spell** cellar darling   
from roots to moons   
death is my name   
from roots to moons   
we are the same

**viii. someone to trust** bear mccreary   
instrumental

**ix. a latch to open** hannah fury   
you come upon a bird in a pretty cage   
you feel all its sadness, all its rage   
a latch to open doors with moving parts   
you hold the key but you just walk away   
and life is much harder than you thought

**x. hypnos** madder mortem   
sleep if i beg of you, will you bleed all memory from my veins?   
cold in your arms, i'll have given all my hurt away   
i am not afraid   
i have waited on your doorstep too long   
take back my name   
close my eyes and turn my face away


End file.
